His Little Red RidingHood
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: A flight to New York sends a lonely and miserable Jacob Black head first into top secret government agencies, imprinting, fighting the unknown and oh, yeah that lost Quileute wolf that he was set to bring back to La Push if he wanted to come? He is being mind controlled by 'The God of Mischief' who Jake was pretty sure was a myth and his diabolical plan for all humans? Slavery.
1. Chapter 1

**His little red riding hood**

**Twilight (Jacob) x Avengers (Black Widow)**

***Adopted from QueenOfThorns98*  
><strong>

**Rated M**

**Supernatural-Romance-Suspense-Hurt&Comfort**

**Summary: A flight to New York sends a lonely and miserable Jacob Black head first into top secret government agencies, imprinting, fighting the unknown and oh, yeah that lost Quileute wolf that he was set to bring back to La Push if he wanted to come? He is being mind controlled by 'The God of Mischief' who Jake was pretty sure was a myth and his diabolical plan for all humans? Slavery.  
><strong>

**Heavy Bella Swan and Cullen Bashing.**

…

The door of an ordinary two story red house squeaked open to reveal a thirty year old man that did not look his age with dark features consisting of russet native skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair with a muscular build that stood at 6'7''. He sighed almost immediately in sadness as he was bombarded by the all too familiar scent of his father. A picture caught his eye as he walked into the living room of a long haired man next to a young boy with spiky brown hair as they both held up the fish they caught with proud smiles.

His hollow eyes shifted as he went to sit on the couch, only to find no matter how much he tried he couldn't get comfortable. He was half expecting his father to come rolling in from the kitchen in his wheelchair with two beers secured in the sides on his chair, before handing him one and turning the tv to a football game. He stared at his dark blue cut off shorts for a few minutes, extending his supernatural hearing but sighed and turned to look at the tribal tattoo that marked his right forearm when he picked up on only nearby forest animals outside.

It was a 'gift' that he had to get when he first phased and looking back on everything, he never really wanted this to be completely honest. He looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize who stared back at him anymore. He was just a lost and lonely alpha of a tribe of shape shifters nowadays – no matter how much his hard, serious face told people (and himself) otherwise. Taking the title of 'Chief' had be relatively easy as he had seen his father do it and it was surprisingly easy to take in the respectful looks that people sent him.

However, it didn't stop the fantasy of just being Jake again. That same little boy that played in mud without a care in the world and used to sit in his garage with his two best friends named Quil and Embry : the three of them fixing beat up cars, motorcycles and pretty much anything they could get their hands on.

Funny how fast things seemed to change when you are suddenly burdened by duties and destiny when before they were just silly little words that a child just gave a weird look at when they were simply spoken. Even so though he stopped phasing when Bella begged to be turned into a vampire, crushed his heart yet for what seemed like the thousandth time since she stepped off the plane to live with her father, gallivanting off into the sunset with Cullen without a glance back to tell her father a half hearted goodbye. Not even caring that she would never see him again without wanting to rip out his jugular.

He never would be able to pinpoint the exact moment she turned into a cold hearted bitch and couldn't help but instead wonder if he was just realizing it now, being blinded before by the sweet little girl he grew up with.

Nevertheless, Sam stopped phasing altogether shortly after. Maybe it was in celebration, maybe to have 'a normal life' with Emily like he claimed (something that no doubt broke Leah's heart all over again) or maybe it was simply just a little bit of both. His wolf wasted no time in sounding in him like the loud native drums that his ancestors played at campfires, demanding that he take the place that was his by birth right and who exactly was he to deny it and say no? What – so he could lash out somewhere and hurt someone like Sam did all those years ago when he fought his imprint? He didn't have an imprint, someone that would calm his wolf just by being in her presence, he hadn't met her yet and he was starting to doubt that he ever would. He worked at a hospital on the Rez during the day and was on patrol on most nights, so – not even factoring in that he was bone tired as it was – the last thing he needed was to loose control of his wolf even if it just was for a second.

He liked it that way though, being tired. If he was too tired, he wouldn't think and if he didn't need to think, he didn't feel regret and pain. He couldn't stop Bella and change her mind no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't save his father's life from his sudden heart attack. He couldn't –

Jacob sighed in what almost sounded like defeat as ran a hand through his hair that matched the same color of the darkness outside. He knew if he kept up with his thoughts he could be here all night. He shook his head, leaning back on the couch to try and fall asleep but it was only a few minutes of silence when a ringing cut through it. Damn it, just when he was about to finally get some sleep to.

"Hello?" He groaned out after to fished the phone from his pocket, not even having to look at the number to know well enough that it was one of the pack or one of the elders.

"Jacob we need to have a council meeting tomorrow." Jacob nodded softly at what Quil Sr. was saying but then realized he couldn't see him and murmured to him that he will be there before closing his flip phone, effectively ending the call.

Quil's father was probably cussing him out lowly at home before going to bed with a murmur of 'Kids Today.' because no matter what, being the alpha or not, to the elders they were all children. Children who were robbed of their childhood and changed into huge wolves with temperamental issues that is.

_Eh, oh well. I will deal with it tomorrow and see what they want now_, was Jacob's last thought before he fell into some much needed sleep.

….

Waking up on the floor, Jacob felt awareness enter his mind and placed together that he somehow fell off some time during the night. He needed a shower and some coffee – badly. He pulled himself up to the couch, stretching like a cat before walking up the stairs and into the shower that the slowest pace he could manage.

Warm water castigated down on him as he scrubbed his body with soap that his father always used and washed the dirt out of his hair that was acquired last night due to being on patrol and not getting in until almost midnight. After he got out and wrapped a towel around him, he started to feel much better as he slipped on a pair of jean cut off shorts and a pair of his old converse shoes, his bare muscular chest. He made a cup of coffee, sitting at his father's kitchen table as the calm woods captivated him.

He longed to phase at any given time due to being a wolf and today was no different.

Downing his cup of coffee, he washed, dried and put it away before looking at the clock on the stove. 1:20 stared back at him, Jacob tilted his head to the side and smirked as he remembered telling everyone that whoever came to his house before 2 P.M. that that person would have to be the 'Omega' for a month and take care of all the younger wolves during that time. Safe to say nobody crossed that line. This was the perfect time to see what the elders called him about since nobody would be here for another forty minutes.

Jacob's motorcycle swiftly passed the beach on the way and he caught the sight of a small family of three with a beautiful little girl playing in the sand while her parents watched their child with fondness. That, right there, was exactly what he wanted. To find his imprint, someone that was all his, and spend the rest of his life watching their children and loving them. He wished his dad never died – it would be wonderful for him to see that all his prayers to the spirits to help him get over Bella Swan and finally find a good girl to have him imprint on and raise wonderful,beautiful children – were answered.

He only had Rachel and Rebecca now, who were with their wolves grieving in their own way for their father, not that he hadn't reached out to them. Some wolves never find their imprints and he didn't want to be the ones that didn't. As he parked outside of the town house, where he half thought that the elders lived because they are always there no matter what time it was, he got off of his bike and went inside to walk into the comfortably furnished place. His eyes instantly catching the elders as they were in their usual spot, smoking their pipes and murmuring to each other.

"Hello." Jacob bowed to each of them politely even though out of the five of them he only knew Sue Clearwater and Quil Sr., before sitting down to talk, "I was just wondering if you would like to talk to me now or I can come back later and we can discuss it then.."

"No, we can talk now since your here." Sue Clearwater spoke up in a voice that was all business, something he now knew where Leah inherited it from – since Seth was more like Harry Clearwater, down to earth and someone you couldn't stay mad at.

"There has been a disturbance in New York, Central Park." Quil Sr. spoke up after a drag of his abnormally large pipe and Jacob had to stop himself from scrunching up his nose after the smell engulfed his senses, the man continued and decided to take drags in between, "Our friends up there have concluded that there is a Quileute wolf up there by the name of Clint Barton. His mother grew up here and was a beloved member of the tribe, however, she died in childbirth. We never did find her child but now since he has turned up, we need you to go to New York and bring our lost brother back where he belongs."

Quil Sr. handed him a envelope that had two plane tickets, a passport for him and a credit card in his name, "Thank you. I will not fail. I will bring our lost brother back if he wishes to accept." Walking out of the town hall, Jacob took a gulp of fresh air as he sat on his bike while looking at the ticket date.

It was set for tomorrow. When he got back to his house the pack was already on his porch waiting for him, and as they ate lunch they discussed what the council wanted him to do and he was surprised at how well they took it. He put Seth, his beta, in charge while he was gone since he trusted him not to do anything stupid and handle anything that needed to be done.

The next morning after shower and coffee he packed a light duffel bag that had some shirts, shorts, boxers, some new converse, basket ball shorts, his skateboard, deodorant, body wash, shampoo, and a book with tribal legends.

Finding his aisle seat on the plane to New York wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket paired with black shoes, he put his bag in the overhead compartment and opened the file on Clint Barton yet again. There was a picture of him clipped to his file that gave his full name, his birthday and other information. Apparently he worked for a group by the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. which was a secret government agency, he was 35 and an archer who was an orphan at a tender age of infancy and lived in New York. The tribe only knew about S.H.I.E.L.D, and only the outlined details at the very most, because of one of their pack sisters was an amazing hacker by the name of Felicity. At the age of 21, she could and has done before, erased any issue they had with the law like it never existed to begin with.

The plane started to shake as it moved to take off into the sky, a new Harley Davidson bike would be waiting for him as he landed since he couldn't bring his own, and not for the first time he couldn't help but wonder if finding Clint Barton would be hard in such a big city.

_What exactly did the ancestors have in store for him when he actually got there?_

…..

**Hope you guys like it? Either way, I would appreciate it if you would review as I may or may not be just a tad bit nervous about this so far but hey *shrugs sheepishly* I had to try, eh? :)**

**The words for this chapter is 2,314**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay a big thanks and thrown roses to the people that have reviewed, favorited and followed. I hope you keep it up. :)**

**Here is chapter 2:**

"_You are at 114 Silensky plaza – third floor._" Jacob's eyes shifted from the chair he sat in and caught a man, who was staring at one of the computer monitors to relay the address before walking silently up the stairs and stopping on a landing to oversea the room as he spoke calmly into the phone on his ear, with the name of ' Agent Phil Coulson' of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was relieved to see that he was no longer looking at him with suspicion and disbelief.. Even if it took him changing into a wolf in front of them to prove that he was telling them the truth. "_We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I blow up the block before you could even make it to the lobby._"

Everything in him hoped that they didn't have to do that, thinking of all the causalities made Jacob's stomach turn unpleasantly and he barely contained a relieved sigh from coming from his lips when his supernatural hearing picked up footsteps followed by a creaking of what sounded like a chair, Agent Coulson spoke again when he figured the phone was given over, "_We need you to come in.._"

"_Are you kidding_?!" A feminine silk like voice had an almost growl to it as she went on in what seemed to be almost the tone a parent would talk to their children who called them when they were busy at work, "_I. __A__m __W__orking.._"

"_This takes precedence_." Agent Coulson murmured simply, writing down 'Jacob Black' on a sticky note and handing it to one of the agents to pull up any and all information about him that they could find just in time to turn his attention back to the woman on the phone to hear the response that was given.

"_I am in the middle of an interrogation, and this moron is giving me everything_." The woman's voice was flat until she put emphasis on 'middle' and 'moron', clearly it wasn't everyday that someone randomly called another that was on a 'mission' - who knew? Dark eyes held amusement as he caught the older guy that handed over the phone to the woman struggling to say with a harsh almost Russian accent, 'I _haven't_ given her _everything_...' There was a pause that was in disbelief before the woman spoke again, much firmer this time, "_Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."_

"_Natasha.." _Jacob's head tilted to the side as he saw the stiff agent that interrogated him when he first came here shift nervously as he said three words that were followed by silence as the woman on the phone no doubt was thinking of all the possible scenarios that were left in their wake, "- _Barton's been compromised.."_

Dark brown eyes closed, and his head snapped back to look at the high ceiling as he silently asked his ancestors 'Why?' Why couldn't this be a fun little trip that was meant to be easy? Why did everything in his life have to be such a battle?! "_Let me put you on hold.." _The woman's sweet, soft voice was distant and Agent Coulson nodded silently even if the woman, Natasha, couldn't see him. Less than a minute later the other end of the phone was assaulted with the sound of high heels making soft noises on what sounded like concrete mixed in with grunts of surprised, a broken chair, men yelling as a arm sounded like it was snapped, the jingle of heavy silver chains, before finally the phone was picked up off the ground. "_Where is Barton now?"_

This woman fought in those death traps that females call heels?! Jacob couldn't contain a flinch,_ just who was this woman?_

"_We don't know.." _The agent looked at the screen that was hidden from the only wolf in the room, which just so happened to have all his records about what he did for a living, his salary, what genetic 'defect' passed down from his family line, his father and mother's death certificate, his social security number right down to his date of birth and his grades in high school.

He nodded to the agent, who went to print it out and give it to Dr. Fury,.

"_But he is still alive, right?" _Natasha's voice was filled to the brim with demanding concern.

"_We think so, mind controlled by someone that isn't exactly from around here." _He knew she had looked at Barton as a brother figure so he made his voice softer as he turned away from the video of Natasha and Clint fighting side by side, _"I will fill you in on all of it when you get back – but first you have to talk to 'the big guy'."_

"_Coulson, you know Stark can trust me about as far as he can throw me.." _Her voice turned amused as she swung her heels back and forth in one hand, remembering her last assignment to get close to him and evaluate him for a S.H.I.E.L.D. position. Didn't turn out to make them become buddy-buddy with each other.

"_Oh, I've got Stark.." _He paused half way down the steps to say one more thing to her before she was stunned in worry, knowing exactly who he was talking about now, _"You get 'the big guy'."_

"_bozhe moi.__" _Natasha murmured to herself, not knowing that someone like Jacob was there and could hear her, before she disconnected the phone. His eyes pulled together in confusion, knowing it wasn't Spanish or French as he had to take them in high school, before pulling out his phone and bing translating it to get a Russian turned English result of 'My God'. The way the words and accent ran off her tongue with ease made him shiver but he didn't have time to process it before someone called him.

"Mr. Black." Agent Coulson can down the steps fully just as Jacob was putting his phone away, in tow with a young woman that had black hair pulled back into a bun, pale skin and soft blue eyes. "This is Agent Hill, while I step out to take care of something she will stay with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Our boss, Dr. Fury, says we need all the help we can get at the moment to bring back Clint Barton back safely. So it would seem as if you are staying, you touch anything that you aren't supposed to? And Agent Hill will use any means necessary to stop you. Cache?"

He nodded, serious while feeling the need to raise an eyebrow at how they treated him as a child that needed a babysitter but didn't dare comment. He and the wolf pack here in New York couldn't do all that was needed to get done on their own.

….

…

_A semi-older man that looked to be in his late thirties with dark hair that was parted on the side came into the room and stared foolishly at the window where the little girl went through, he scoffed to himself and for the unknown video camera that had a direct feed to the people watching it at S.H.E.I.L.D and therefore also a lone-for-the-time being wolf, and murmured, "Should have got paid up front, Banner."_

Jacob tilted his head to the side in confusion as he turned to Agent Hill with a question on his lips that he didn't even need to ask, "Bruce Banner – A genius scientist who, due to exposure to gamma radiation transforms into the 'Hulk' whenever his heart beats at intensified speeds. The 'Hulk is nine feet tall, green-skinned super powerful man-beast known as the Hulk. As the Hulk, Banner possesses an nearly unlimited degree of strength, speed, durability and regenerative capabilities that activates whenever he is upset, angered, injured or in danger."

"_You know," The man turned to see a woman with a curvy figure that was wrapped in a black button-up tank top, a long clothed dark green skirt and a maroon wrap hanging around her back and tucked into the inside of her elbows. Jacob watched her heart shaped face in awe as he took in her short dark red curly hair, her beautiful cinnamon colored orbs that were outlined with light eyeliner and full lips. A beautiful gold necklace around her neck. The light in his eyes changed something in him as he stared, and it took him a few seconds to put together the possibilities of what he was thinking.. could she be - "For a man that is supposed to be avoiding stress? You picked a hell of a place to settle."_

_There was a smirk on the woman's – whose name had to be Natasha – full, red lips as she stared at the wall beside her when suddenly Jacob thought back to what Agent Hill just told him._

His head snapped to hers and he growled at the agent a little aways from him, "You mean to tell me that you put that slip of a woman in front of someone that could change into something else and tear her apart?!"

Blue eyes snapped over to his, taking in his tone with shock before the side of her lip twitched upwards.. _Well, this is an interesting development, hmm?_ "Natasha can take care of herself – however, there will not be a fight between them."

_Jacob's dark emotional eyes glared at the man on the screen, who was talking with the woman he could feel some sort of connection to, looking at Natasha with interest before murmuring, "Stress isn't the secret.."_

"_Then what is it?" Natasha tilted her head to the side, smirking as she did so, "Yoga?"_

_Bruce Banner looked around him and ignored her question as he did so, before finally looking back at her, "You brought me to the edge of the city – smart.. I assume the whole place is surrounded.."_

_Natasha took off her wrap and looked at the man in front of her with kind eyes, oblivious to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. listening in and some were nervously shifting in their seats, "Just you and me."_

"_And your actress buddy.." He pointed to the window where the child disappeared into the night after luring him into the house, "Is she a spy too? … Do they start that young?"_

"_I did." Natasha uttered simply to the doctor in front of her, and those too words made Jacob's eyes go wide and look sharply at Agent Hill who nodded and said, 'It's true, just not by us.' Somehow something in her voice didn't make him feel the relief her answer should have brought by the fact that they don't train little kids to be soldiers._

"_Who are you?" The doctor questioned her with a downhearted tone as he thought about what type past the woman in front of him had, and continued when she said her first and last name, __"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that won't work out well or anyone.."_

Jacob listened intently as Natasha continued to flatter him about how S.H.I.E.L.D needed him to find something called the 'Tesseract', _"What does Fury want me to do?" Bruce Banner looked up to her from the picture on the phone she gave him, "Swallow it?"_ and it was something with a gamma signature too weak for them to trace in a glowing cube form that could be a potential global catastrophe with it's energy.

_Bruce Banner narrowed his eyes at her face as her body leaned back against the chair she sat in, "So.. Fury isn't after the monster?"_

"_Not that he has told me." Natasha told him tensely and clamped up even more when he demanded almost hotly 'And he tells you everything?' before she leaned forward, "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."_

"_He needs me to engage?" Jacob didn't like that he stared at the table with half hooded eyes as if trying to calm himself. When she went to grab her phone, staying calm and murmuring, 'Nobody is going to put you through-' before she was cut off with an angry yell that made most of the Shield Agents that were watching jump at the suddenness of it, agents outside of the house moving stealthy forward, and Jacob's eyes turned bright gold as the wolf inside him was growling loudly in him at the tone that the woman was talked to with, "STOP LIEING TO ME!"_

_In record timing, Natasha was up out of her seat and had her gun out, locked on him with shaking hands. Jacob couldn't hold in a growl as he caught the fear evident in her brown eyes. He watched with eyes of a predator as Bruce Banner smirked with something that was almost amusement as he stood straight up from his previous position of leaning against the table, before looking at the red head sheepishly._

Jacob blinked owlishly up at the huge screen as Agent Hill sighed in relief, _wh – what the hell was.._

"_I'm sorry.. that was mean" Banner put his hands out cautiously in front of him, "I just wanted to see what you would do.." Jacob smirked as he saw that she still didn't move a muscle, staring acrossed the table at the doctor and monitoring every movement he made, it took him a moment though to see that she was almost staring through him, small tears never leaving those wide, beautiful brown eyes. "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that," At the last word the doctor pointed to the shaking gun in her hands that was locked on him, "and the other guy " He brought his hands to himself as he continued with difficulty trying to find the right words, "doesn't make a mess... Okay?"_

Jacob's eyes narrowed further and silently mouthed the word 'mess' before shaking softly in anger.

_He said her first name in confusion, making her come out of whatever flashback and hesitance she had slowly lowed the gun, sighing she let one of her hand coming to touch the button on the ear piece that the doctor didn't even notice she had, murmuring five words that cut through the silence between the two, "Stand down. It's okay here." Even in the video, Jacob could hear footsteps retreating as guns were making noises in the background._

_Bruce Banner pursed his lips in a line as he looked through his dark brown eyes at the woman that was still on edge before echoing what she said before as a question, "...Just you and me?"_

The video cut as Natasha and Dr. Banner walked out of the abandoned house they used for their meeting and Agent Hill turned to look at him in curiosity before directing her attention to an unknown agent that called her over to a computer, leaving Jacob to stare thoughtfully at the screen.

….

…

He was talking with Agent Hill, catching up on what he needed to know about what happened to Clint Barton and what he was too Miss Romanoff before the woman he felt a strange connection to stalked down the stairs to Agent Hill with a protective, sisterly worry to her about the subject of Clint. As Jacob stared at her walking towards the both of them, he realized that she was even more beautiful close up.

"Maria, where is Coulson? He told me he would fill me in on everything about what happened with Clint when I got back.." Her enraged voice got more softer until it was almost silent as she caught sight of him in his leather jacket, dark shirt underneath with black faded pants and shoes.

Her curves were more potent to him as he scanned her body before staring at her heart shaped face, "Who is th -" Her eyes, a beautiful color of brown with almost non existent green mixed in them, locked with his dark brown eyes and for the first time in his life, his world shifted, gravity wasn't the thing that felt like it was holding him to earth anymore and (_How the hell did he get t__his__ lucky_?) all he could do was stare at the beautiful woman in front of him that his ancestors chose to be his imprint.

…

…

…

**Hope you guys like it. **

**It's after 2 am here but I just had to make another chapter and post it. **

**I hope you guys will review and let me know what you think, because that would be awesome! :)**

***Breaks out into a happy dance* They have met – Yay!**

**Words : 2,811**


End file.
